


The (Song)Bird and Cage

by Half_PintGladiator



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Gen, Isolation, Short One Shot, friend to enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_PintGladiator/pseuds/Half_PintGladiator
Summary: Elizabeth looks back on how her friendship with Songbird changed as she aged. Oneshot.





	The (Song)Bird and Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Something I pulled out of my writer's notebook. A piece I forgot about.

When Elizabeth was young, she eagerly awaited the Songbird’s visit. The massive mechanical creature had brought her so many interesting things. Teddy bears, books, almost anything her little heart could desire. Those huge hands easily enveloped any of the tiny treasures he brought her. He watched over her. He scared the bad dreams of the False Shepard away. He was comfortable and safe.

Maybe, if she tried very hard, she could smile at the flash of yellow in Songbird’s eyes when she cried at her menarche. The beast staggered, reeling what could only be described in fear in the face of the crying, screaming teen. He left in a crack of leather. When he returned, she had all the supplies she could need, though she wasn’t quite sure what that monstrosity knew of a woman’s monthlies.

And then she grew up. Elizabeth started yearning to see the world outside of her cage. No sooner would she throw open a window, he would arrive. At first he was gentle, easing her aside before closing and locking the window with surprising delicacy. After one too many escape attempts, she found the windows barred and flashing yellow eyes glaring down at her. She tried tears, but he’d show up fast as light.

The little flutter of her heart whenever Songbird’s tune played was soon replaced by the dull thud of dread. If Songbird truly cared, he’d let her go. He’d take her to see all of Columbia. To Paris. But, no. He was her warden. Her doorkeeper. The friend she loved had become her worst nightmare.

He was the predatory hawk, she the dove. Songbird would never physically hurt her, but it didn’t stop her from fearing the mechanical monster. The creak of his leather wings sounded like death. Elizabeth could only dream of a day free from his grasp. Oh, how they both had changed.

The last book she threw at him before he raised his clawed hand to smash her library was Beauty and the Beast. She stormed off, fearing the worst. The library was intact, the next morning, but the book was not. The message was all too clear, she was trapped and that how it was going to stay.


End file.
